Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LB&SCR coaches No. 661 *'Built': 1896 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' coaches. Bio Annie and Clarabel started life on the North Western Railway, as James's coaches. In 1923, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. In The Adventure Begins, before Thomas got his branch line, he met Annie and Clarabel for the first time when he thought they were the express coaches. He apologised and introduced himself, leaving Annie and Clarabel impressed. They were often pulled by James. Edward at one point was also briefly seen with them. When Thomas received his branch line after rescuing James, the two coaches were given to him to use. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck, Stanley, Rosie (unseen) and Ryan take his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches, and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches and Hiro saved them. Gordon also pulled them once, when Samson took his Express Coaches by mistake. Ashima, Daisy and Diesel have also taken them. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Livery Annie and Clarabel are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. Appearances * Season 1 - Emily Helps Out, Percy Saves the Day (cameo), Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Henry's Happy Day (cameo), James and the Big Red Balloon (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (Clarabel only; deleted scene), Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo), Thomas and the Snow (cameo), and Thomas' Three Cheers (do not speak) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches, Hiro and the Coaches, Disaster on Sodor (do not speak), Stepney's Journey Out (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Old Slow Coach (do not speak), The New Controller (cameo), Bertie's Foggy Day, and Cold Crews (do not speak) * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy, Best Decorated Engine (cameo), Flora's Tram Coach (do not speak), Runaway Coaches (cameo), The Wrong Sort of Coal, and George and Buster * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Nigel, Culdee and the Enthusiasts (cameo), and Stanley's Branch Line * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Percy and the Problem with Snakes (cameo), James and the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express * Season 7 - Young and Old (cameo) and Toby and the Snowplough (cameo) * Season 8 - Sidney Saves the Day, Snowploughing at Christmas (cameo), Goodbye Glynn (cameo), and Glynn's Christmas Wish (flashback cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Adventure Begins (Sequel) * The Return of Sailor John * The Big Race Trivia * Annie is the older of the two. Category:Rolling Stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line